1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to merchandise storage containers and, more particularly, to merchandise storage containers formed from a plurality of layers folded together particularly wherein the layers are paperboard material. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a folded merchandise storage container wherein the container is integrally formed with a tool that is used with the merchandise stored and sold in the container.
2. Background Information
Many people add thin protective screen savers to their smart phones and tablet computers. Most people who have undertaken the task of installing such a screen saver have found satisfactory completion of the task to be harder than it looks. The flexible nature of the light-weight screen saver combined with the adhesive ensures that the process of aligning the screen saver with the screen and evenly applying the screen saver to avoid air bubbles and wrinkles usually fails to some degree. The manufacturers of screen savers have designed their products or have found that some air bubbles and wrinkles can be eliminated by applying even pressure over the surface of the screen saver shortly after it has been initially applied to the screen. Such even pressure can be applied with a squeegee that is rigid enough to smooth the screen saver but smooth enough not to tear the screen saver material.